osservatorioterzosettorefandomcom_it-20200214-history
Courtois Stephane, Il libro nero del comunismo
right|190px|Frontespizio Il libro nero del comunismo (Le Livre noir du communisme: Crimes, terreur, répression, 1997), a cura dello storico del comunismo Stéphane Courtois, è una raccolta di saggi sugli stati comunisti e su crimini e abusi compiuti dai regimi di tali stati. I saggi sono scritti da diversi accademici e ricercatori del CNRS francese, alcuni già collaboratori di François Furet, autore di un precedente libro sull'argomento:Il passato di un'illusione. Il libro descrive una storia di repressioni, sia civili che politiche, commesse dagli stati comunisti, che includono genocidi, esecuzioni extragiuridiche, deportazioni e carestie. Il libro fu originariamente pubblicato nel 1997 dalla Éditions Robert Laffont. Contenuti Il libro si propone innanzitutto come raccolta di dati sui crimini compiuti dai regimi comunisti nel mondo. Diverse fonti ostili alla pubblicazione hanno trovato discutibile l'uso del termine crimine in storiografia; tuttavia, nell'uso che se ne fa nel Libro nero, si può intenderlo come equivalente a espressioni più specifiche come crimini contro l'umanità o violazioni dei diritti umani (esecuzioni senza processo, rapimenti, tortura ecc.). L'enfasi del testo è spesso sul resoconto di tali crimini in termini numerici (in genere ricavati dal lavoro di altri autori) per arrivare a un "totale" stimato di 100 milioni di "vittime del comunismo". Nel 1973 è stato pubblicato un volume molto simile al Libro nero del comunismo per intenti e forma: si tratta de Il costo umano del comunismo di Robert Conquest, Richard L. Walker, Hosmer e James O. Eastland (edizioni Il Borghese). Tale libro prende in considerazione l'Unione Sovietica, la Cina e il Vietnam (esclude i regimi in Cambogia e in Corea del Nord, che hanno provocato vittime dopo il 1973) e stima il totale dei morti in circa 100 milioni, affermando che il comunismo è peggiore del nazismo per questa e altre ragioni. Gli episodi considerati sono gli stessi del Libro nero, ma per alcuni le cifre variano sensibilmente in difetto o in eccesso: per esempio sono attribuiti solo due milioni di morti alla carestia cinese del 1959, in quanto la prima diffusione delle stime più ingenti si ebbe solo nel 1978, ma sono sovrastimate le vittime della collettivizzazione cinese degli anni '50 (i dati per la Cina provengono da Human cost of communism in China di Richard L. Walker). I crimini del comunismo Questa e l'ultima parte sono scritte direttamente da Courtois ed espongono le sue conclusioni, sezione più controversa del libro. Fornisce un riepilogo del numero di morti: URSS venti milioni, Cina sessantacinque milioni, Vietnam un milione, Corea del Nord due milioni, Cambogia due milioni, Europa dell'est un milione, America latina centocinquantamila, Africa un milione e settecentomila, Afghanistan un milione e cinquecentomila, movimento comunista internazionale e partiti comunisti non al potere diecimila. Per un totale di poco inferiore ai novantacinque milioni di morti. Successivamente indica le principali fasi della repressione che in Unione Sovietica sono: fucilazione di decine di migliaia di persone imprigionate senza essere state sottoposte a giudizio e massacro di centinaia di migliaia di operai e di contadini insorti fra il 1918 e il 1922; deportazione ed eliminazione dei cosacchi del Don nel 1920; carestia russa del 1921-1923, che ha provocato la morte di 5 milioni di persone; assassinio di decine di migliaia di persone nei campi di concentramento fra il 1918 e il 1930; deportazione tra i 2 e i 3 milioni di kulaki (o presunti tali) nel 1930-1932; sterminio di 7 milioni di ucraini nel 1932-1933 per carestia indotta e non soccorsa (Holodomor); eliminazione di quasi 690 mila persone durante la grandi purghe del 1937-1938; deportazione di centinaia di migliaia di polacchi, ucraini, baltici, moldavi, bessarabi, tedeschi, tatari, ceceni e ingusci negli anni fra il 1939 e il 1945. Violenze, repressioni, terrori nell'Unione Sovietica Gran parte di questo capitolo, scritto da Nicolas Werth, analizza i crimini che vengono imputati alla dittatura di Stalin, è anche dettagliatamente descritto il periodo precedente, la rivoluzione e la guerra civile; mentre, al periodo successivo, (1953-1991) è dedicato un solo paragrafo poiché la repressione perde il suo carattere sanguinario. Questi sono i principali fatti di sangue indicati da Werth: operazioni anti partigiane dopo la seconda guerra mondiale poche decine di migliaia vittime, carestia dopo la seconda guerra mondiale mezzo milione di vittime, morti nei campi durante la seconda guerra mondiale mezzo milione, morti durante le deportazioni nel corso della seconda guerra mondiale poche centinaia di migliaia, morti fra i prigionieri e i deportati polacchi qualche centinaio di migliaia, giustiziati durante le purghe settecentomila, morti nei campi fra il 1930 e il 1940 quattrocentomila, carestia del 1932/3 sei milioni, repressione degli anni venti alcune decine di migliaia, carestia del 1921/2 cinque milioni, morti nei primi anni alcune decine di migliaia. Da notare che il Werth non da una stima totale delle vittime ma fornisce varie stime a volte in contrasto fra loro per i vari episodi di violenza. Struttura del volume #''I crimini del comunismo'' - Stéphane Courtois #Uno stato contro il suo popolo ##''Violenze, repressioni, terrori nell'Unione Sovietica'' - Nicolas Werth #Rivoluzione mondiale, guerra civile e terrore ##''Il Comintern in azione'' - Stéphane Courtois e Jean-Louis Panné ##''L'ombra dell'N.K.V.D. in Spagna'' - Stéphane Courtois e Jean-Louis Panné ##''Comunismo e terrorismo'' - Rémi Kauffer #L'altra Europa vittima del comunismo ##''Polonia, la «nazione nemica»'' - Andrzej Paczkowski ##''Europa centrale e sudorientale'' - Karel Bartosek #Comunismi d'Asia: fra «rieducazione» e massacro ##''Cina: una lunga marcia nella notte'' - Jean-Louis Margolin ##''Corea del Nord, Vietnam, Laos: il seme del drago'' - Jean-Louis Margolin e Pierre Rigoulot ##''In Cambogia: nel paese del crimine sconcertante'' - Jean-Louis Margolin #Il terzo mondo ##''L'America latina alla prova'' - Pascal Fontaine ##''Afrocomunismi: Etiopia, Angola, Mozambico'' - Yves Santamaria ##''Il comunismo in Afghanistan'' - Sylvain Boulouque #''Perché?'' - Stéphane Courtois Fortuna del titolo Il libro ha avuto un forte impatto editoriale dal punto di vista dell'immagine. Di seguito sono stati pubblicati altri "libri neri" che ne riprendono formato, grafica e titolo, come ad esempio Il libro nero del comunismo europeo (ISBN 88-04-51795-6),AA.VV. Il Libro Nero del Comunismo Europeo Mondadori, 2007 Il libro nero del capitalismo (ISBN 88-438-0224-0), già citato, Il libro nero del cristianesimo (ISBN 88-87554-09-9), Il libro nero dell'Italia di Berlusconi (ISBN 88-541-0508-2), Il libro nero di Cuba (ISBN 88-8335-610-1), Il libro nero della Cina (ISBN 88-8335-556-3), Il libro nero della guerra in Iraq (ISBN 88-541-0504-X), Il libro nero degli Stati Uniti (ISBN 88-8112-454-8). Un altro titolo che con un titolo simile (ma che tratta lo stesso argomento) è Il libro rosso dei martiri cinesi, di G. Fazzini, Edizioni San Paolo, Cinisello Balsamo (Mi) 2007(ISBN 978-88-215-5811-5). Dirompente anch'esso, e simile anche nella mole oltre che nel titolo, è stato Il libro nero della psicoanalisi (2006) (ISBN 88-8112-795-4) tradotto dall'originale francese; a questo è stato risposto da alcuni con L'anti-libro nero della psicoanalisi (ISBN 88-7462-103-5). Un tentativo di risposta di segno opposto è stato Il libro rosso del socialismo (ISBN 88-8022-040-3), pubblicato in Italia nel 1998, che tuttavia ha ottenuto molta meno attenzione del Libro nero del comunismo. Altri libri di risposta al libro nero del comunismo sono Il secolo dei comunismi (ISBN 88-515-2188-3) e Sul libro nero del comunismo (ISBN 88-7285-158-0). Va menzionato inoltre, fra le repliche più interessanti, il saggio del celebre intellettuale marxista Domenico Losurdo, Il peccato originale del Novecento, Laterza, Roma-Bari, 1998. Fonti e validità storica dei dati Il Libro nero porta a sostegno delle proprie tesi numerosi riferimenti bibliografici. Inoltre, i dati riportati dal libro sono coerenti con quelli di molte altre pubblicazioni. Per quanto riguarda il numero delle vittime degli episodi trattati nel testo, alcune fonti contengono cifre superiori, altre cifre inferiori ma dello stesso ordine di grandezza (si consideri che lo stesso Libro nero riporta, in alcuni casi, degli intervalli e non cifre esatte). Di seguito sono elencate alcune fonti che confermano parzialmente o totalmente i dati del Libro nero (per quanto concerne le cifre, i tipi di crimini o i fatti più controversi come il cannibalismo), ordinate per data della prima edizione originale (spesso in inglese) e in grassetto se citate esplicitamente nel testo del libro. Le cifre possono essere confrontate con quelle fornite da Rummel attraverso i suoi libri e il suo sito internet. Unione Sovietica * 1935 - Ewald Ammende, Human life in Russia, ed. John T. Zubal * 1937 - Alessandro Melchiori, Roma e Mosca, ed. Luzzatti * 1942 - Nicola Bombacci, I contadini nella Russia di Stalin * 1943 - Sandro Volta, Ultimo treno da Mosca, ed. Rizzoli * 1953 - Ukrainian Association of Victims of Russian Communist Terror, The black deeds of the Kremlin - A white book - Book of Testimonies, ed. Basilian Press * 1955 - Federation of Ukraine Prisoners, The black deeds of the Kremlin - A white book II - The great famine in Ukraine in 1932-1933, ed. Democratic Organization of Ukranians Formerly Persecuted by the Soviet Regime * 1966 - Gabriele Gherardini, Morire giorno per giorno, ed. Mursia * 1971 - Marisa Paltrinieri, Pro e contro Stalin, ed. Mondadori * 1974 - Aleksandr Solženicyn, Arcipelago Gulag, ed. Mondadori * 1986 - Robert Conquest, Raccolto di dolore, ed. Liberal * 1996 - François Furet, Il passato di un'illusione, ed. Mondadori * 1998 - Janus Bardach, L'uomo del Gulag, ed. il Saggiatore * 2002 - Martin Amis, Koba il terribile - Una risata e venti milioni di morti, ed. Einaudi * 2004 - Alan Bullock, Hitler e Stalin. Vite parallele, ed. Garzanti * 2004 - Anne Applebaum, Gulag. Storia dei campi di concentramento sovietici, ed. Mondadori * 2006 - Piero Melograni, Le bugie della storia, ed. Mondadori Cina * 1951 - Carlo Suigo, Nella terra di Mao Tse-Tung, ed. l'Alveare * 1953 - Candido Rachelli, Il delinquente asiatico "666", ed. Scuola tipografica francescana * 1959 - Paul K. T. Sih, Alternativa per la Cina, ed. Missioni Consolata * 1960 - Guy Wint, La Cina e noi, ed. Bompiani * 1962 - Robert Loh, Escape from red China, ed. Coward McCann * 1966 - William Hilton, Fanshen, ed. Einaudi * 1967 - Shurmann e Shell, Cina 3000 anni, ed. Gherardo Casini editore * 1969 - Lai Ying, The thirty-sixth way, ed. Garden City * 1971 - M. Bodino, C. Pastengo, Pro e contro Mao Tse-Tung, ed. Mondadori * 1972 - Ken Ling, The revenge of heaven, ed. Bollantine * 1972 - William Hilton, La guerra dei cento giorni, ed. Einaudi * 1973 - Bao Ruo-Wang (Jean Pasqualini), Prisoner of Mao, ed. Penguin Books * 1979 - Enzo Biagi, Cina - La geografia di Biagi, ed. Rizzoli * 1983 - Roderick MacFarquhar, The origins of the cultural revolution - 2: the great leap forward 1958-1960, ed. Columbia University * 1986 - Nien Cheng, Life and death in Shanghai, ed. Penguin * 1986 - Wang Xiaoling, L'allodola e il drago, ed. Piemme * 1985 - Redattori di Time-Life, Cina (Popoli e nazioni), ed. Mondadori * 1986 - John King Fairbank, Storia della Cina contemporanea, ed. Rizzoli * 1989 - Marie-Claire Bergère, La Cina dal 1949 ai giorni nostri, ed. il Mulino * 1991 - Jung Chang, Cigni selvatici, ed. Longanesi * 1991 - Acheng, Vite minime, ed. Theoria * 1992 - Zhai Zhenhua, Red flower of China, ed. Soho * 1992 - Jean Luc Domenach, Chine: l'archipel oubliè, ed. Fayard * 1992 - Hongda Harry Hu, Laogai - The chinese GULag, ed. Westview Press * 1993 - Yves Chevrier, Mao Zedong e la rivoluzione cinese, ed. Giunti * 1993 - Zhang Xianliang, Zuppa d'erba, ed. Baldini & Castoldi * 1994 - Pu Ning, Red in tooth and claw, ed. Grove Press * 1994 - Harry Hu, Bitter winds, ed. John Wiley & Sons * 1995 - Jean Luc Domenach, The origins of the Great Leap Forward, ed. Westview * 1996 - Zheng Yi, Scarlet memorial, ed. Westview * 1996 - Alberto Pasolini Zanelli, Il genocidio dimenticato, ed. Ideazione * 1996 - Kate Saunders, Eighteen layers of hell, ed. Cassell * 1996 - Jasper Becker, La rivoluzione della fame, ed. il Saggiatore * 1996 - Dali L. Yang, Calamity and reform in China: state, rural society and institutional change since the Great Leap Famine, ed. Stanford University Press * 1997 - Roderick MacFarquhar, The origins of the Cultural Revolution - 3: the coming of the cataclysm 1961-1966, ed. Columbia University * 1997 - Philip Short, Mao. L'uomo, il rivoluzionario, il tiranno, ed. Rizzoli * 1999 - Renata Pisu, La via della Cina, ed. Sperling & Kupfer * 1999 - Jonathan Spence, Mao Zedong, ed. Fazi * 1999 - Frederick C. Teiwes & Warren Sun, China's road to disaster, ed. M. E. Sharpe * 2001 - Judith Shapiro, Mao's war against nature, ed. Cambridge University Press * 2001 - Bruce Gilley, Model Rebels: The Rise and Fall of China's Richest Village '', ed. University of California Press * 2003 - Chen Ming, ''Nubi nere s'addensano, ed. Marsilio * 2006 - Jung Chang, Jon Halliday, Mao, la storia sconosciuta, ed. Longanesi * 2006 - Roderick MacFarquhar, Michael Schoenhals, Mao's last revolution, ed. Harvard University Press Cambogia * 1989 - Karl D. Jackson, Cambodia 1975-1978: rendezvous with death, ed. Princeton University Press * 1997 - Matilde Callari Galli, In Cambogia, ed. Meltemi * 2002 - Ben Kiernan, The Pol Pot regime, ed. Yale University Press * 2004 - Ong Thong Hoeung, Ho creduto nei Khmer rossi, ed. Guerini * 2004 - Diego Siragusa, Bovannrith Tho Nguon, Cercate l'Angkar, ed. Jaca Book * 2004 - Rithy Panh, Christine Chaumeau, S-21 - La macchina di morte dei Khmer rossi, ed. ObarraO * 2005 - Philip Short, Pol Pot, anatomia di uno sterminio, ed. Rizzoli * 2005 - Peter Maguire, Facing death in Cambodia, ed. Columbia University Press Critiche Soprattutto in Francia, ma anche in Italia, il libro non ha mancato di essere impugnato nella contesa fra le forze politiche; in genere, le destre hanno salutato la sua pubblicazione con favore, mentre le sinistre hanno criticato il progetto editoriale e culturale dell'opera, vista come un attacco all'eurocomunismo o alla sinistra in generale, pretestuosamente associata all'azione dei regimi totalitari di matrice comunista. Nella maggior parte dei casi, l'enfasi del libro è più sulla completezza dei dati che sulla loro analisi nel contesto; fra le sezioni a cui viene accreditato un maggior valore di ricerca storica si deve citare quella sull'Unione Sovietica, scritta da Nicolas Werth. Alcuni commentatori hanno criticato l'impostazione del testo da diversi punti di vista, in alcuni casi negando al Libro nero (eventualmente con l'eccezione del saggio di Werth) qualunque valore scientifico e storiografico. Altri invece lo hanno accolto in modo favorevole, come ad esempio Norberto Bobbio, secondo il quale "L'utilità e la novità dell'opera è aver individuato il nesso indissolubile tra comunismo e terrore dovunque". Le sezioni di Courtois che aprono e chiudono il testo (I crimini del comunismo e Perché?) sono la parte del Libro nero più soggetta a critiche. Courtois sarebbe stato poco scientifico nel chiarire gli obiettivi della ricerca (significato del termine "crimine" e metodo di conteggio delle "vittime"); fazioso (per esempio nel formulare giudizi generali sui regimi comunisti come strutture basate sul "crimine di massa"); o mal documentato (alcuni considerano le cifre riportate dal Libro nero esagerate), benché grossomodo le stesse documentate in altri testi}}. Altro elemento che non ha mancato di suscitare ampie polemiche è il paragone che Courtois propone fra nazismo e comunismo, apparentemente Note Voci correlate * Comunismo * Anticomunismo * Arcipelago Gulag * Critiche al comunismo * Gulag * Harry Wu * Holodomor * Il Grande Terrore * Il libro nero del capitalismo * Laogai * Riforma del pensiero in Cina * Stato comunista * Risoluzione 1481 del Consiglio d'Europa Collegamenti esterni *Recensione di Marcello Flores *Link a ibs per l'acquisto Categoria:Libri sulla negazione dei diritti umani Categoria:Testi